The five new dragonslayers
by deathdragon122
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I'm new so now the summary. What will happen when five new dragonslayers come to fairy tail plus two are the prince and princess of the dragon realm. Please read and review I hope its good
1. Chapter 1 Alyssa and Chase

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are a prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but please read and review.

I do not own fairy tail or the fairy tailcharacters. I just own my characters that I made up and the plot.

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

* * *

The five new dragonslayers

(In the dragon realm) Normal P.O.V

"Chase! Where the hell are you!?" Alyssa yelled in the hall of a giant castle.

Alyssa is the princess of the dragon realm. She has shoulder length, straight, blonde hair with black streaks that covers her left eye. She has dark blue eyes with a tint of gray. She wears a white with black lining leather vest jacket over a black tank top,ripped black jeans with chains, white combat boots,and a yin-yang necklace.

Right now she's walking around trying to find her brother Chase. When she found out she had been out cold for a whole week she was pissed and wanted answers.

Flashback(Alyssa's P.O.V)

"One more time." I said while breathing heavily from training all day.

I looked around and sniffed the air to see if anyone was around. When I was sure no one was around me I finished my training.

"That was easier than I thought." I said out loud to no one in particular.

All of a sudden I heard a rustle in a bush. I thought it was a intruder so I attacked.

"Shadow dragons roar!"

Then out of no where it was blocked and hit right back at me.

"Shit!" I yelled and that was all I remembered before eveything went black.

(End of flashback) Chase's P.O.V

I was just sitting around talking to the dragons who were in their human forms in the dinning room eating lunch. We were talking about when my sister would wake up. She's been out cold for a whole week!

When we were done eating we heard someone yelling my name. I sniffed the air and realized who it was.

"Aw shit she's awake." I said only loud enough for the dragons to hear.

"You better explainto her before she kills you." Igneel said while chuckling to his self.

"I agree with Igneel, you should go explain why she was out cold for a week." Grandeeny said calmly.

"I know, it's just that... she can be pretty scary when she's pissed off." I said to the dragons.

"Stop being a chicken, your older than her." Mettalica said to me.

"Fine." I said with a 'humpf'.' Why can't i just hang out with girls all day!?

I walked out into the hallamd there she was standing there with her arms crossed, and glaring at me with her eyes that just turned red necause she was very angry at Chase.

"You might be older...but explain yourself now." She said with a tone that said explain-now-or-die.

Sorry if there is any spelling or grammer checks. Also, sorry if you thought this was short but I will have more chapters up very soon

Bye minna~


	2. Chapter 2 How it happened

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are the prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but please read and review

I do not own fairy tail or the fairy tail characters.

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

* * *

Chapter two how it happened

Recap: "You might be older...but explain yourself now." She said with a tone that said explain-now-or-die.

Alyssa's P.O.V

'If he doesn't explain I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him.' Thats what I thought untill he started explaining right away.

"I just thought I would try being a good brother and watch you train. Just to make sure you don't get hurt." He stated then I spoke.

"Who in their right mind would think I would get hurt? I asked him.

He ignored me then continued "But when I went to leave, after you were done training, you heard me and attacked so I blocked it."

"That doesn't explain why I was out cold for a week." I stated angrily.

"I'm getting there...well you see I guess after all that traing your attacks got stronger, and I accidentily blocked it where it would go towards you...so the attack made you out cold."

"So...who brought me back to the castle? Don't tell me it was you." I asked calmly.

"Oh I did...duh." He stated it like it was obvious.

Chase's P.O.V

I thought she would just say okay, but she walked up to me and punched me in the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I asked her angrily.

"For blockimg my attack which caused me to be knocked out for a week." She stated then walked away.

"Damn sister." I said quietly.

"I heard that!" She yelled at me still walking away.

* * *

(Somewhere in the dragon realm)Jacob's P.O.V

"I think I might go see Chase to see if Alyssa's awake yet. I haven't had a good fight in awhile." I said to no one in particular.

'If she's not awake though it's another bad day for me without a fight.' I thought.

"But if she's still out cold I can pull an awesome trick on her...but she'll probably kill me, but who said I care!" I said out loud, again to no one in particular.

Normal P.O.V

So Jacob decided to go to the castle to see if his rival Alyssa was awake.

Little did he know that he was in for a huge shock.

* * *

Please review

Again I am new to this and sorry if there is any spelling or grammar corrections, and if it was to short.

Bye minna~ untill next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Having a meeting

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are a prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but please read and review

I do not own fairy tail or the fairy tail characters. I just own the plot and the characters I made.

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 3

Kira's P.O.V

"Hey Cloe do you want to come with me and see if Alyssa's awake yet?" I asked my best friend Cloe.

"Um...sure! Why not?!" Cloe explained happily.

"Lets just hope she's awake. It has been a week since she's been out cold." I stated.

"Hey it wasn't her fault she was knocked out. It was Chase's." She said with a shrug.

"Well come on lets go!" I said walking towards the castle.

Alyssa's P.O.V

I was walking back towards my room when I got a brilliant idea.' We've been in the dragon realm since we were born, how about going to Earthland.'

Thats when I turned around and headed to the meeting room. When I was running to the meeting room I ran into someone.

When we seen each other we started fighting like we always do.

"You dark idiot watch where you're going!" The idiot talking to me said.

"Why should I?! I live here popsicle." I yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be running down the hall? You've been knocked out cold for a week!" He stated.

When I was about to punch him in the face we were stopped by two girls walking between us. They were yelling at us to stop fighting.

"Okay, okay! Come on Jacob, Cloe, and Kira lets go find Chase. I have something important to say." I said to them walking to find Chase.

"Don't tell me what to do darky,and it better not be something stupid." Jacob said walking behind me.

"Okay!" Kira and Cloe said at the same time.

(In the meeting room) Chase's P.O.V

"I wonder where my sister went to." I said out loud to the dragons.

"Not interested." Said Skyidrium still engrossed in his book.

"Most likely back to her room to either read, listen to music, sleep, or draw." Igneel said.

All of a sudden the doors burst open to the meeting room, revealing four figures.

"Speak of the devil." I said quietly.

"What do you want now?" I asked her.

"I have something important to discuss." She said.

"And what is it?" I asked.

"I would like to go to Earthland and join a guild."

"What?!" All the dragons said even Skyidrium who stopped reading.

"I said I would like to go to Earthland." She said once again.

* * *

Sorry if there is any grammer or spelling corrections, also if you thought this was short. I'll have another chapter up soon.

Bye minna~


	4. Chapter 4 Going to Earthland

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are a prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but please read and review

I do not own fairy tail or the fairy tail characters. I just own my characters and the plot.

By the way this story is based around my characters.

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 4

Recap: "I said I would like to go to Earthland." She said once again.

Alyssa's P.O.V

"Why the hell would you want to go to Earthland, firehead?!" Jacob asked yelling at me.

"First off don't call me a firehead, you damn stripper!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not a stripper dark pyro!" Jacob said yelling at me.

"Oh really...then where are your damn clothes?!" I asked pointing at him.

"I've really gotta get over this habit!" He yelled trying to find his clothes.

"Can we explain why you want to go to Earthland now?!" Chase yelled.

"I only wanna go because all we've done in our lives is sit in the dragon realm and train." I said with a straight face.

"Is that the only reason?" Grandeeny asked in a kind tone.

"I would also like to try and have funjoining a guild, and alsomeet new people. Also, I'm tired of being a princess." I said.

"If this is true I would like to come with." Chase said.

"What about you three?" I asked Kira, Cloe, and Jacob.

"Sure." They all said at the same time.

"Then it's settled we leave in one hour." Chase stated.

"I'm gonna go pack for the trip." Kira said happily.

"I am to." Cloe said walking away.

"I'll be back." Jacob stated then turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to get Cresent." I said and walked to my room.

"I'll go get Sparky and my stuff." Chase commented and dissapeared into the shadows.

Normal P.O.V

"I can't believe were actually doing this!" Explained Kira who always gets over excited.

"Kira stop being dramatic." Jacob said.

"Hey Alyssa, where's your stuff?" Cloe asked Alyssa.

"All I need is Crecent." She said as she pointed to the black exceed in her arms.

"I agree I wouldn't be able to go any where without Yuri!" Cloe said hugging her green exceed.

"Can we just go already?" Frost, Jacobs exceed, asked.

"Igneel cast the portal to Earthland, Magnolia." Chase said as his exceed Sparky jumped on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Kira and her exceed Sophie said at the same time.

(In Earthland) Cloe's P.O.V

When we got to Earthland I decided to ask Alyssa something.

"Alyssa what guild did you plan on joining?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Fairy Tail." She stated with a emotionless face.

"Isn't that the guild with Igneels, Grandeenys, and Metallicas dragonslayers?" Kira asked her curious.

She just nodded her head.

Eventually we were in front of a huge building that said 'Fairy Tail.'

"We're here!" Sparky said happily.

When we were about to open the doors they burst open. When we seen what was going on in the guild we stared wide eyed, except for Alyssa who just stood there.

Natsu's P.O.V

When I was just about to punch Gray the guild doors burst open.

Everybody stopped what they were doing. There were five people standing in the door way.

Four were staring at us wide eyed, the other one was just standing there.

"Is there something you need?" Mirajane asked nicely.

"We would like to join your guild." The girl who was just standing there said.

That's when a black exceed flew on the girls shoulder and talked.

"Is your master here?" The exceed asked.

"Erza can you take them to the master?" Mirajane asked Erza.

"Sure, follow me." Erza said.

"I'm coming with!" I said walking with Erza.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you liked it.

I'm so sorry if it had any grammar or spelling corrections, also if you thought this was short.

Bye minna~ I'll have another chapter up probably later.


	5. Chapter 5 Fairy Tail

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are a prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but ple. e read and review

I do not own fairy tail or the fairy tail characters. I just own the characters I made up and the plot.

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

Just to let everyone know my characters can be a little ooc.

* * *

Chapter 5

Makarov's P.O.V

I was sitting there doing paperwork. I had a stack of paperwork because of Team Natsu. They destroyed a whole town again!

That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said looking up from the papers.

Erza, Natsu, and five others walked into my office.

"What is it my children?" I asked Erza and Natsu.

"These five would like to join the guild, master." Erza stated.

"May I ask your name, and the magic you use?" I asked the five newcomers.

The girl that had dirty blonde hair, and wore a pink dress with flowers spoke up.

"I'm Kira I am a lightning dragonslayer, and this is my exceed Sophie." She said cheerfully with her exceed.

The girl with chestnut hair, and wore alot of green spoke up next.

"I am Cloe I use earth dragonslayer magic, and this is my exceed Yuri." She said.

The boy that seemed like Gray because he didn't have a shirt on was about to speak, but got hit in the back of the head.

"Popsicle, your shirt." The girl who just stood there said.

"Oh...I'm Jacob I use ice dragonslayer magic and this is my exceed Frost." He said while looking for his shirt.

The other boy with cyan hair spoke.

"I am Chase,I am the prince of the dragon realm, I use fire and shadow dragonslayer magic. This is my exceed Sparky." He said. I sat there wide eyed.

The girl with blonde and black streaked hair, who wore all black and white spoke up.

"My names Alyssa, I'm the princess of the dragon realm, I use the same magic as my brother, and this is my exceed Cresent." She said then became quiet.

"You guys are all dragomslayers?!" Erza and Natsu yelled.

Alyssa just nodded.

"And you two are the prince and princess of the dragon realm?" Erza asked wide eyed.

Chase nodded.

"Who were your dragons? " Natsu asked Alyssa and Chase.

"We knew all of them, but me and my sister trained by Igneel and Skyidrium." Chase stated.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled apparently suprised.

"Wait till Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting hear about this." Erza aaid calmly.

"Wait Sting and Rogue? As in Weisslogia and Skyidriums sons?" Kira asked.

"I thought they were in Sabertooth." Cloe stated.

"They joined Fairy Tail not to long ago." I said to them.

"So old man can we join?" Alyssa asked her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Yes, go down to Mirajane for the guild stamp." I said going back to my work.

(Down stairs)Mirajane's P.O.V

"Can we get the guild mark?" Asked a the cyan haired boy as he pointed to his comrades.

"Sure! Just a second." I said grabbing the stamp.

"May I ask your name? Also, wjere amd what color?" I asked nicely.

"Chase, left on my chest cyan." Chase said.

"Jacob, right shoulder orange." Jacob said.

"Kira, left shoulder blue." Kira said.

"Cloe, right hand neon green please." Cloe said.

I looked to the last person who had her head in her arms sitting on a stool, here at the bar.

"Is she okay?" I asked her comrades.

Chase went over to her and nudged her in the side, hard.

"What the hell man that hurt!" She yelled at him as she satup.

"They fight like brother and sister." I said with a smile.

"Oh they are Mira." Cloe said sitting on a stool.

"Oh!" Was all I said.

"May I ask your name, and where and what color guild mark?" I asked the girl.

"Alyssa, black on my right shoulder." She said showing no emotions.

Once I gave it to her master came out.

Normal P.O.V

"Listen up brat!" Said master Makarov.

Once the guild was quiet he spoke.

"We have ten new members if you count their exceeds!" He explained.

The whole guild gasped.

"They are all dragonslayers, but two are technically special to the dragons!" Makarov explained.

There was another round of gasp.

"The new members are Kira and her exceed Sophie. Cloe and her exceed Yuri. Jacob and his exceed Frost. The prince of the dragon realm, Chase and his exceed Sparky. Also Chase's sistee, the princess of the dragon realm, Alyssa and her exceed Cresent." Makarov said.

"Don't call me a princess old man. I never got to do anything!" Alyssa yelled at the master.

Everybody just laughed.

"Hey I already meet but I wanna fight, to see how strong you guys are!" Natsu said.

"Do all the dragonslayers have to fight?" Mirajane asked.

"Yep!" Was all Natsu said running out the guild doors.

"All right!" Sting yelled running outside to fight the newcomers.

The rest of the dragonslayers just followed.

* * *

here's chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it.

Sorry if there's any grammar or spellimg corrections, also if this was to short.

Bye minna~ I'll have the next chapter up probably tommorow.


	6. Chapter 6 The fight

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are a prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but please read and review

I do not own fairy tail. I just own the plot and the characters I made up.

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

Reminder my characters can be a little ooc.

* * *

Chapter 6 The fight

Normal P.O.V

Once all the dragonslayers were outside to fight, they looked around to make sure eveyone was there.

"Wait, where's Alyssa?" Asked Wendy.

"Not again!" Chase yelled throwing his arms in the air, going back into the air.

When Chase came back out he had his sister over his arm.

The new members facepalmed.

Chase dropped Alyssa on the ground. Even when Chase dropped her she kept sleeping.

"Did she really fall asleep?" Gajeel asked.

"This always happens when we fight." Jacob commented.

"Well when she gets hurt during the fight, not our fault!" Sting yelled going to punch Alyssa.

"I wouldn't so that if I were you." Kira said scared.

All of a sudden Alyssa woke up right when Sting was about to punch her.

She kept her eyes closed, and grabbed Stings arm and flipped him, putting her foot on his chest.

Her eyes snapped open "Boo." She said. Her eyes were a blood red.

"What the hell?! I thought her eyes were blue!" Natsu yelled.

"It only happens when someone makes her really mad." Kira said still scared.

Then Alyssa started kicking Sting while laughing evilly.

Then Sting punched her in the jaw.

"Wrong move asshole." She said quietly.

She then dissapeared into the shadows.

"What the hell she's using Rogues magic!" Sting yelled.

Rogue just stared wide eyed.

"Fire dragons wing attack!" Alyssa yelled coming out of no where.

When the dust was cleared Sting was out for the count.

When Sting was out Alyssas eyes went back to their normal color.

She fell down to the ground coughing up blood.

"Alyssa!" Wendy tried going up to Alyssa but was stopped by Cloe.

"Don't worry, this happens every time her eyes turn red." Cloe said to Wendy in a caring voice.

"Okay." Wendy said.

"How about we stop the fight?" Master said.

Everybody just nodded their heads. All the dragonslayers had the same thought running through their heads.

'I'm not getting on her bad side.'

When everybody cleared out just five people were left outside.

"How about we go house hunting? We do need a place to stay." Chase suggested.

"You guys go, I'll stay here, I hate looking for houses." Alyssa said walking back into the guild.

Alyssa's P.O.V

When I went back into the guild I went to the bar and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink Alyssa?" Mirajane asked me.

"Can I have an orange juice?" I asked with a emotionless face.

"Sure thing! Be right back!" She said cheerfully walking to get my drink.

All of a sudden a blonde haired girl came and sat next to me.

"That was an awesome fight you put up! I'm Lucy by the way." She said with a bright smile.

I just nodded waiting for my drink.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Sje asked with a curious tone.

"Sure." I said to her.

"What type of dragonslayer magic do you use?" She asked me.

"I had a choice to learn all the elements, but me and my brother declined and chose fire and shadow magic." I said to her with a straight face.

"Wow!" She said with a suprised face.

"I see you've meet Lucy already." Mirajane said bringing my drink.

She gave it to me and I said 'Thanks' to her.

"So how's the dude that I beat the crap out of doing?" I asked Mirajane and Lucy.

"Look behind yoy." Mirajane said while giggling.

I turned around in my stool, and there he was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked with an emotionless face.

"Could you stop being like Rogue?!" He said yelling making me hold my ears.

"How am I being like Rogue?" I asked.

"With having a emotionless face and barely talking unless asked a question." He said like it was obvious.

I just shrugged and took a drink of my orange juice.

"Hey firehead!" I heard someone yell.

* * *

here's chapter 6 I hope everyone liked it.

Sorry if it's to short or if there's grammer or spelling corrections.

Bye minna~ I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my first fanfic and I am new so now the summary...what will happen when five new members come to fairy tail plus two are a prince and princess of the dragon realm. I know I suck at summary but please read and review

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. It's just that I've had writers block and I've been busy with family.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. I just own the plot and my characters

* * *

Chapter 7

Recap: "Hey firehead!" I heard someone yell.

Normal P.O.V

When that was said Alyssa and Natsu looked towards the door.

"Who the hell are you calling firehead?!" Alyssa and Natsu yelled at t same time.

Natsu and Alyssa looked at each other.

"You get called that to?" Natsu asked Alyssa.

Alyssa sighed and nodded.

She then walked up to Jacob.

"What do you want ice princess?" Alyssa asked in a deadly tone.

At that everyone started laughing.

"We got another Natsu and Gray!" Someone said in the crowd of laughter.

"This won't be good for master!" Someone yelled.

"Even bigger fights now!" Someone else yelled.

"Hey darky we found a house and already bought it." Jacob said over the yells.

"Show me the way I'm tired." Alyssa said with a yawn.

"Follow me." Jacob said walking out of the guild.

Jacobs P.O.V

When we got to our house Alyssa asked where her room was and Cresent.

"Up stairs last room on the right, and I believe shes in your room." I said.

After that she instintally walked to her room.

"Damn, sleep much?" I asked under my breath.

Suddenly Frost flew on my shoulder.

"Jacob can we go grt fish?" He asked with stars in his eyes.

"Sure lets go." I said to him.

Alyssa's P.O.V

When I was walking to my room Cresent had said she was going downstairs.

When I walked into my room I got the crap scared out of me, I had unexpected visitors.

The dragonslayers from Fairy Tail were in my room.

I just gave them a questioning look.

"We wanted to know how our dragons were doing." Wendy said twiddiling her fingers.

"They're doing just fine." I said walking to my bed.

"Can you leave now?" I asked plopping down on the bed.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest?" Sting asked with a smirk.

"I don't care." I said giving him a bored look.

"Stingy much?" Gajeel asked leaning against the wall.

"Leave." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Nope." Natsu said as he sat on the floor.

"Then if you're staying go downstairs." I said.

"Fine." They all said with a sigh.

When they left I fell asleep right away.

Normal P.O.V

When the dragonslayers left the room they stayed outside the door. They waited until they thought Alyssa would think they left.

When they went back in the room they all facepalmed.

They found Alyssa asleep with her hands behind her head.

"Eben in her sleep she has a emotionless face plastered on her face!" Sting yelled throwing his hands in the air.

She then shot up from sleeping.

"Oh my Mavis." She said jumping out the window.

"Lets follow her." Sting said jumping out the window to.

The whole time they followed her she was looking around.

When she stopped they were in a forest.

"Where are you Igneel and Skyidrium?!" She yelled out.

Suddenly two people appeared.

"About time you showed up." The guy with red hair said.

"Shit up! I just woke up." Alyssa yelled.

"Like always." The black haired guy said.

"Shut up Skyidrium!" Alyssa yelled.

"Just calm down." The red haired guy who seemed to be Igneel said.

"Igneel what the hell are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Just making sure you guys were okay." Igneel stated.

"Okay then." Alyssa said turning around to walk back to the house.

"Hey hold on!" Skyidrium said grabbing her arm and yanking her back.

"What?" Alyssa asked yawning.

"You need to keep yourself under control." Igneel said in a serious tone.

"Okay." Alyssa said.

"You can go now." Skyidrium said letting her arm go.

Then Igneel and Skyidrium dissapeared into thin air.

"You guys can come out now." Alyssa said taking her headphones and music lacrima out.

"How'd you know?!" Natsu yelled asking her.

She simply pointed to her nose putting her headphones on.

"Oh~." Natsu said.

"Bye." She said turning into shadow.

"Lets go back to her house." Natsu said with his toothy grin.

"We should leave her alone." Rogue stated.

"I agree with Rogue." Wendy commented.

"Nope and you three are coming with." Natsu said directing it to Gajeel, Wendy, and Rogue.

"Damn you Salamander." Gajeel said in a bored tone.

* * *

Again sorry for making you wait so long. I'll have the next chapter up tommorow or later today.

Bye~

Dragonslayer1990 out.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it. Warning my Character Alyssa goes soft in this chapter towards Wendy.

**Alyssa: You made me what?! * yells with a shocked face***

**Me: That'd be my reaction.****  
**

**Chase: Oh my Mavis my sisters going soft in this chapter?!**

**Jacob: Its the end of the world.**

**Me: Can someone just to the damn disclaimer! * yells punching Sting***

**Sting: That hurt and Dragonslayer1990 doesn't own Fairy Tail just the plot and her OC's.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: About time.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Cloe's P.O.V

"I wonder where Alyssa went to." I said to Chase, Jacob, Kira, and the exceeds.

"Last I knew she went into her room to go to sleep." Cresent said eating.

"Oh well then." I said resuming to eat.

All of a sudden Alyssa walked into the kitchen with a hand over her face. "Whats wrong Alyssa?" Chase asked not even looking at her. Alyssa didn't respond to her brother.

"She has headphones in." Natsu said coming into the kitchen with the other dragonslayers. I made a 'o' shape with my mouth then Kira tapped her shoulder. Alyssa looked up with a questioning look on her face.

Sophie, Kiras exceed, pointed to her ears to signal to take the headphones out. Alyssa shook her head no and stood up.

"I'm going back to my room. Try not to bother me." Alyssa said looking back at us.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with flame princess?" Jacob asked as he finished eating.

"I'm guessing it has to do with her talking to Igneel and Skyidrium." Rogue said with an emotionless face.

That's when Wendy spoke up. "Um...Chase since youre the oldest do you mind if we stay here? It's already really late." Wendy asked.

"I don't mind." Chase said answering her question.

"Thank you." Wendy said smiling.

"Well I'm going to bed." My exceed Yuri said.

Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

Wendy's P.O.V

When everyone was asleep I walked quietly to Alyssas room.

When I got there I knocked on her door where she could only here it." Alyssa if youre awake can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

"Sure come on in." I heard her say.

As I closed the door behind me I seen Alyssa writing.

"Hey Alyssa can we talk about Grandeeny?" I asked hoping she would agree.

Alyssa just nodded her head and pat the spot on her bed that was next to her. I took that as a sign to sit next to hee.

As I sat next to her I asked my first question." So Alyssa hows Grandeeny doing?" I asked.

"Well last time I seen her she was doing okay. Bit she really misses you. She told me alot about you when she came to the dragon realm. You were all she talked about sometimes." Once Alyssa saod that I started tearing up.

"Alyssa why'd she have to leave?" I asked crying.

What suprised me next was that Alyssa hugged me. I hugged her back still crying a little.

"Hey I'm not one to comfort somebody, but if it helps you can sleep here tonight." Alyssa said.

"Thank you." I said wiping my tears.

At that we layed down to go to sleep.

"Wendy I'll write a letter at sometime and send it to the dragon realm." Alyssa said as she hugged me.

"What for?" I asked curious.

"To see if Grandeeny can come to Earthland and see you." Alyssa said smiling at me. I was shocked. First, Alyssa just smiled for the first time since I've met her. Second, she said I could see Grandeeny again.

"I would love that." I commented to Alyssa as I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Wendy." I heard Alyssa say tiredly.

"Goodnight Alyssa." I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm finished with the chapter finally.**

**Alyssa: what the hell man why'd you have to make me be nice to Wendy...no offence Wendy.**

**Me: cause I'm evil! * I yell laughing like a maniac***

**Alyssa: is that what I seem like sometimes? Awesome!* joins in laughing like a maniac***

**Me: * stops laughing* aren't you glad I based you off of me?**

**Alyssa: hell yeah. **

**Sting and Natsu: you two are completly pshyco.**

**Me: thanks thats a compliment. I know I'm pshyco... oh my mavis I'll be back I gotta listen to my music.**

**Sting: what are you going to listen to?**

**Me and Alyssa: SKILLET!* yell already listening to Skillet.***

well anyways hope you guys can review and sorry its a short chapter ill have the next one up later promise.

Dragonslayer1990 out.


	9. authors note

I'm here to say that I'm really sorry but I'm going to stop writing this fanfic. I have serious writers block for this so I don't know what to write. I hope for the people who have read this that you have enjoyed this story. If anybody has any ideas for a new story I could write for Fairy Tail I would be honored to write them, even if I am a bad writer. I do have an idea for a new fabric so I will probably post it soon.

Until next time

Dragonslayer1990 out.


End file.
